Missing Angel
by Pheitkam1929
Summary: In 1997 Angel Twilt went missing. Police filed her as a murder. Ten years later a girl named Carly Marsh is attending Kadic. She doesn't like to be messed with or pushed around. She doesn't tolerate it. How ever she becomes friends with Odd and his gang rather quickly. Will they be able to trust her or will they find out the truth? OddxOC
1. Missing and Enrolling

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Twilt's and the Marsh's.

April 14, 1997

-Local News Station-

"Hi I'm Madison Wilson and this is channel four's news. Top story tonight. A five-year-old girl Angel Twilt was kidnapped this afternoon at Bloomfield's park when she left to go get her umbrella incase it rained. Detectives say that Angel was with her sixteen-year-old brother Jason and fifteen-year-old sister Samantha. When Angel left to get her umbrella around the corner Samantha ran to go with her when she was gone. Jason said that he saw a black Ford leave the park when he noticed a little girl with brown piggy tails looking out the back window with her mouth covered. He identified the girl to be his sister."

-Twilt's Home-

"Mrs. Twilt is there anything you would like to say?" Madison asked.

"Yes, Angel if you can hear me, we're looking for you. I won't rest until your home in your warm bed with us. We all miss you very much and won't stop looking. If you're the one who took Angel please… Let her go. She is such a sweet girl and doesn't disserve this. She'll find her way home. Just please… please don't hurt her. She's only five." Carrie Twilt then started to break down crying.

-Old House 45 miles away-

Angel was crying in a locked room screaming.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want my Mommy! Help! Help! Please Help Me!"

Then a women with black hair unlocked the door and came in. Then locked the door again.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" the lady asked.

"Angel." She said rubbing her eyes crying.

"Oh don't cry darling. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"No!"

"Don't yell at me please." The strange lady said calmly.

"I want my mommy!"

"Come on I want to take you somewhere. But first we need to do something." The lady then took Angel and drove off she never returned to the old house ever again.

Detectives say that Angel was probably dead. They've been looking for over three months and there was no leads nor trace. They had to give up.

-November 12,2007-

-Kadic Academy-

"I see so you would like to Enroll Miss Carly Marsh to Kadic Academy is that right?" Mr. Delmaz asked.

"Yes sir." A woman about forty years old responded.

"Alright. Now would you like her to be a boarder or will she stay with you?"

"Boarder. I live not too far and I don't have much more room now."

"Alright she may come tomorrow and will start classes on Wednesday."

"Okay, thank you so much sir."

"Your welcome."

-Next Day-

"Okay Carly sweetie now don't be afraid now I'm not too far away okay? I love you." The woman said.

"I love you too." Then the lady left and Carly went to her dorm and unpacked. She looked in the mirror in her room and saw that she had black dark, dark brown hair, she had a lip piercing, four earrings on one ear and three on the other, she wore a chocker necklace, a blue tee-shirt on, and pants, with black sneakers and a lot of bracelets.

"This isn't me she thought."

Carly went outside to go get lunch when she bumped into a girl with two followers.

"Watch where your going freak!" (Sissi)

"And same to you." Carly responded.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Now you listen to me newbie… I am the principles daughter and I can get you expelled you hear me. Now be a good girl and go away before…" But then Carly grabbed Sissi's arm and pulled her close.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Sissi." Sissi said scared.

"What!"

"Sissi." She said louder.

"Sissi? Okay now this is your first warning. Next time it'll be your head." Carly then let go of her arm and when to the lunchroom when another person started to talk to her. She didn't want to be bothered… All she wanted was to eat in peace.

"That was pretty cool, how you stood up to Sissi." A boy with blond hair said wearing all purple.

"Thanks. I don't tolerate bitches. If you know what I mean?"

"Me neither."

"I'm Carly."

"Odd"

"Nice to meet you. At least there are some decent people here."

"Ya."

"Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure."

Carly and Odd then and got lunch and sat together talking about whatever came to mind.


	2. Who are you really?

I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own the Marshes and the Twilts.

As me and Odd talked about whatever came to mind four other students came over.

"Hey Odd… whose this?" An athletic boy asked.

"I'm…" Carly started but Odd interrupted.

"Her name is Carly and she's new here. Carly these are my friends Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi."

"There not like Sissi… are they?"

"No. They're really nice."

"Hi, nice to meet you all."

"You too." Yumi said as they all sat down.

"So where are you from Carly?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, here in France. But my mom sent me here as a border because there's barley any room at her house."

"Her house?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Our house… I meant our house."

"Oh." As Aelita was taking a sip of her milk she saw a photograph of a girl on the carton.

"I guess there's a missing girl."

"Really? Who?" Ulrich asked as he and the others looked at the carton. It was a little girl with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a green and yellow dress. The description was that she was five and kidnapped in 97. Her name was Angel Twilt.

"Who would be looking for a little girl after eleven years?" Aelita asked.

"Who knows the family probably really miss her." Odd said.

Carly's eyes widen and grabbed her tray and stood up. Everyone looked confused.

"Hey I gotta go. I have a lot of unpacking to do. I'm in dorm 48. See ya." Carly then left the lunchroom quickly than most people would.

"What's gotten into her?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to go talk to her." Odd said.

He got to the dorm 48 and knocked.

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"Odd. From the cafeteria."

The door started to unlock and Odd saw Carly crying with her face red.

"Carly! What's wrong?"

"Come in."

Odd stepped in and looked at the red-faced girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Your not a good liar."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Darn."

"What's wrong then?"

"Well I just… feel so bad for the family."

"We do too. But we didn't fall into tears."

"Well… sorry I feel bad for missing children who could be dead and the parents have to suffer." Odd looked upset. "Maybe you should go."

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I… I don't know. But I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well… I forgive you."

"Thanks."

"Just give me time. I'm new here and I'm still a little… well you know how it feels being the new kid."

"Ya, hey maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"Ya. I'd like that."

"Cool want to meet under the arches at one?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" But then an older woman's voice appeared.

"Carly darling." A woman then came in the room and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"Good… Oh, sorry I didn't know you had a visitor."

"Ya, mom this is Odd, Odd this is my mom Sandra."

"Nice to meet you Sandra." Odd said shaking her hand.

"You too." Sandra looked at Carly and started to speak.

"Carly can I speak to you in private?"

"Uh, ya. I'll see you at dinner Odd."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye."

Sandra closed the door when Odd left the room. She locked the door and looked at Carly.

-Outside Carly's dorm-

Odd heard the door lock click and was curious. Why would Sandra lock the door just to talk to Carly? He had a feeling something was up and was going to know what. He pressed his ear up against the door and listened quietly.

-Carly's room-

"So, Odd seam's nice."

"Ya. My first friend here."

"You didn't tell him or anybody else… did you?" Sandra asked looking at Carly with cold dead eyes. She took a seat next to her on the bed.

"No… no I didn't."

"Good, good. Because if you did… I would have to hurt you. And we would have to leave. You don't want that do you?" Carly shook her head. "You know Carly... I put you here because the police are checking my house for evidence of a kidnapping. And I can't let them take my little girl away if they found you. You know you can't tell anyone. Besides what's the use? The Twilt's think your dead."

"But there was an ad on a milk carton saying that Angel was missing. They do miss me."

"NO!" Sandra screamed. Carly seamed scared, a single tear rolled down her face. "Carly do you know how long those ads take to be sent in other countries?"

"No."

"Years. Several years. They think your dead and they let go. Besides you have me."

"But."

"And if you do tell… they'll just send you to an orphanage. You don't want that do you?"

"No."

"Now are you going to tell?"

"No."

"Good, I trusted you to stay here without me."

"I know."

"Okay, know I got to go. I'll call you."

"Okay by."

"Bye."

-Outside Carly's dorm-

Odd didn't want to believe what he just heard. He ran behind the hall and saw Sandra leave.

When the cost was clear he walked up to Carly's door again and knocked. Carly opened the door wondering why Odd decided to come by again.

"Hi, come in."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you here again?"

"Well I was just walking by when I heard the door lock click."

Carly's eyes widen.

"Oh, well it was nothing important. We were just having a mother daughter talk."

"Oh, okay. But I have one question."

"Okay."

"What's your real name?"

Carly's eyes widen and mouth started to drop. How was she to answer? She didn't know but didn't have time to think. She had to answer now. But what would she say?


	3. The Truth

I do not own Code Lyoko. But I do own the Twilts and the Marshes.

"What's your real name?" Odd asked.

"What do you mean? My name is Carly… Carly Eden Marsh."

"No it's not. I know what it really is."

"Really, then what is it?"

"Angel… Angel Twilt."

"No."  
"Come on Angel, freaking out of the milk carton, your mom coming in to check on you, her giving you a speech on you not telling anyone whom you really are. I know your real name is Angel. And I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Angel broke down in tears and hugged him. Odd hugged her back.

"I don't want to pretend anymore. I want to be Angel Twilt."

Odd didn't know what to do. But he knew who could.

"Listen, you need to tell someone."

"NO!"

Odd was shocked that Angel yelled.

"You have to. I know how you can get help but you need to tell in order to be safe."

"You don't under stand. If I tell she'll… she'll… hurt me."

"No she won't."

"Yes she will. She's kidnapped before. She's been to jail before and she knows how to break out. And when she does… she'll kill me. She's done it before to a seven-year-old boy last year. Mark Marshallinton. He was trying to tell one of his friends and Sandra killed him. She stabbed him to death."

"The boy who went missing… that was all over the news?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." He said rubbing his head. How will Angel get out of this one?

"You see? I'm trapped. There's no help or hope."

"Yes there is. I know someone who can help us but I need to tell him and the others."

"That gang of yours?"

"Yes."

"Odd, you can't. They'll tell."

"No they won't. I promise you."

"Okay, but somewhere where no one can hear."

"Of course."

"You know… you're the first person who's taking care of me. And who cares."

"You're my friend."

"I know but I know something else."

"What?"

"Do… you… you know like me? A lot?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because you care and asked me to hang with you tomorrow. I know that when a boy asks a girl to hang, and just the two of them it means that they really like her."

"So you aren't good at lying but you know what a crush or love is?"

"So, I'm right?"

"Yes."

"Well, thank you for not telling and for keeping this a secret." Angel then kissed Odd on the cheek really quick. Odd was surprised.

"I thought boy's were to make the first move?"

"Well, you took too long."

"Ha, well in that case…" Odd leaned close and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. He did like her a lot. And wanted to ask her out tomorrow but I guess things come naturally right? When they broke Angel hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Come on, I'll call Jeremy and tell him to meet us at the park."

"Okay." The couple then walked out of dorm and headed towards the park. Odd had his phone up to his ear and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey Einstein. I need you and the others to meet us at the park right now. It's very very important."

"Okay, we're on our way."

"Okay see ya there."

"Okay."

Odd then hung up the phone and held Angels hand as they got to a spot by the manhole. Then the others came and saw Carly with Odd. They were all very confused.

"Hey… Odd, Carly." Ulrich said.

"Hey Ulrich we need to tell you all something very important." Odd said.

"And you have to promise not to tell." Angel said with a very worried and nervous voice.

"Okay, what is it?" Yumi asked.

"Well you may not believe me but…"

"Go on, you can do it." Odd said trying to help her.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Yes you can."

"No!" Angel started to run away until Odd grabbed her arm and started to hug her from behind trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"You need to." Odd said.

"No." Angel said.

"If you don't… then I will."

"Fine."

Odd let go of the Angel and she looked at everyone with a single tear running down her cheek.

"My name isn't Carly Marsh." Everyone but Odd were confused.

"Then what is it?" Aelita asked.

"It's… it's…"

"Do you want me to?" Odd asked, Angel nodded while crying silently.

"It's Angel. Angel Twilt." Everyone had a shocked expression. They obviously believed them because if a virtual world existed then a missing girl in front of them is real.

"Is this true?" Yumi asked Angel. Angle nodded while sobbing on Odds shoulder.

"Why don't you tell the police?" Ulrich asked.

"Because Sandra, her so called 'mom' will kill her." Odd explained to everyone what Angel told him and like him they were all wondering how they could help her.

"Maybe if you got on a plane back home…" Ulrich started but Angel cut him off.

"She works at the airlines as a security guard and has told all the cops that I've tried to runaway before so they'll call her if they see me." Ulrich's idea was a dud. And no one else knew what to do, but to tell an officer. Or call the Twilt's.

"We should call the Twilt's then?" Aelita said.

"No, she likes to monitor me."

"We'll figure something out. We promise and we wont tell anyone." Yumi said.

"Thank you."


End file.
